Back to Brecon Beacons - Back to Hell
by MIHighandAlexRider4eva
Summary: What do you get when you cross a 14 year old teenage boy with MI6, the SAS and SCORPIA? You get the life of Alex Rider. An attack by SCORPIA takes place at Alex's school and Alex's big secret is finally out... He's a spy. MI6 are forced to send Alex and his classmates who know about him somewhere safe. Somewhere Alex is dreading to go. Back to Brecon Beacons...Back to Hell
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Alex Rider Fanfiction Story!

I hope you enjoy it ( I haven't wrote an Alex Rider story before so bear with me as I might get some things wrong!)

I don't own Alex Rider but if I did then that would be AWESOME but sadly I don't...

It was a normal day at Brookland Comprehensive School for most pupils but not for a pupil there.

He was not just an ordinary kid.

He was a spy.

A spy that worked for the CIA, SAS and the ASIS but he got forced to work for MI6 ever since his uncle died and he had a 100% success rate over seven missions.

And he was only 14.

His name was Alex Rider.

Alex Rider had recently come back from a mission, it required leaving school for 3 weeks due to a "medical illness" - thats what everyone thought. Alex Rider is off school a lot due to being really ill but that's his excuse from MI6 so he could go off and do missions.

He was in a maths class after lunch sitting beside his best and really only mate Tom. Tom was the only one who knew Alex was a spy and no one else did. Tom didn't tell anyone about Alex's secret.

He was gazing out of the window not paying attention to the teacher when his name was suddenly called. Alex snapped out of his daydream, took a quick glance at the board and answered "the answer is 7x" to a complicated maths problem. The teacher stood there gawping at to how the boy could manage to solve the problem so fast but then shut his mouth and resumed the lesson.

Alex was tested a few more times until the teacher gave up on him as he was getting everything right, even if he wasn't paying much attention.

The lesson carried on with the teacher droning on about algebra and decimals.

About 10 minutes later 2 vans turned up in the school park quietly with small scorpion signs on the side of them and Alex noticed the van then the scorpions and Alex's face paled.

"SCORPIA" he hissed quietly and Tom was sitting to the right of him and whispered "whats wrong Alex?"

"They're back" Alex hissed again and pointed to the window. Tom's face dropped and Alex's turned angry.

Alex pulled out his phone, put it on loudspeaker and called MI6 "Sorry sir, but I have an urgent phone call to make" Alex said to the teacher.

A female voice came through the loudspeaker in the phone and said "Hello this is the Royal and General Bank, how may we help you?"

"I need to speak to Mrs Jones"

"ID number please" and Alex replied "0792641375"

There was a moments pause then "Thank you Mr Rider, I am connecting you to Mrs Jones"

"Hello Alex, what is the problem" Mrs Jones voice came through the phone.

"The phones on loudspeaker so be careful" Alex said. "SCORPIA are here" he added.

"Ok I'll send back up to your school immediately, Thank you and bye" Mrs Jones replied.

"Bye" Alex said and snapped the phone shut.

"Care to explain yourself?" the teacher said sternly and Alex replied "I'll tell you later" and the door suddenly swung open loudly and 7 SCORPIA agents came into the room yelling.

Everyone was screaming and shouting and the girls were hiding under desks.

"RIGHT SHUT UP YOU LOT!" one of the guards said and everyone shut up immediately. Everyone was scared and huddled in the corner.

"We are looking for Alex Rider" someone said. The class gasped.

No one moved or dared to say a word. The agents got impatient and yelled "where is Alex Rider!"

"Oh come on Gods, are you too lazy to find me yourself" a voice said and everyone gasped and moved out of the way to reveal a blond haired 14 year old kid. Alex Rider.

"My name is Dave" Dave said.

(I couldn't think of anything else other than Dave.)

"Alex Rider we meet again" Dave also said.

"I must say SCORPIA never forgives, SCORPIA never forgets" Dave added.

"Oh stop being so dramatic, you'll never get me, I've taken you down once and surely that must have embarrassed you SCORPIA" Alex said.

"Yes, which is why we are planning to get revenge on you" Dave pointed at Alex.

"You call yourself an assassination organisation, I've probably killed more of your people than you have of mine" Alex said.

"I suppose your class would like to know who you really are" Dave said pointing at them and Alex looked his class too but realised it was a trick and swung back round and managed to duck in time as Dave aimed a punch to his face and he felt the air go past his head.

Another guard lunged at Alex, and Alex aimed a punch at his face and felt a satisfying crack, he had broken the guards nose and it was enough to make him unconscious, he fell to the floor, nose bleeding.

More guards lunged at Alex and he simply avoided them but then one gave Alex a kick to the stomach making him double over and fall to the floor. Alex stayed still and the guard reached down, it was a trap for the guard, then Alex delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and the guard fell to the floor as well. 2 down, 5 to go.

Alex found a knife in the next mans leg when he was ducking down and then sneakily made his way round to the mans back and stabbed the knife in his back and killed him.

"How dare you kill one of our own" said Dave coldly and another 2 guards lunged at Alex but then Alex pulled a gun out from the bottom of his leg and he fired 2 perfect shots right into their heads and they both died instantly. Alex's class was shocked at his amazing fighting and gun skills.

While Alex was fighting the last guard, Alex was punched in the side of the face on the cheek, kicked in the leg and hit in the side but he managed to knock the guard out. Dave snuck up behind Alex and put a gun to the back of his head.

Alex felt a barrel to his head and then Dave said "put the gun down" in a menacing tone.

So Alex dropped his gun, slid it away and turned around to face Dave and a gun aimed at him.

"You know Alex, I'm going to enjoy killing you but let me tell your pathetic class who you really are first"

Thoughts started swirling through Alex's head, bad and good then he decided on...

"Go on then, I'm not bothered" Alex said.

"Ok, you lot, you must be wondering how Alex learned all these combat and shooting skills and how he knows us"

There was a mumble of yeses and some kids said druggie and some started whispering.

"The truth is that Alex Rider here is in fact a spy for the British MI6"

"That's it" Alex thought. "My secrets out"

"He is one of the best spies they have had and has done 7 missions in a year. That is why he has been missing school a lot, and that explains why he has a lot of cuts and bruises on him including a bullet wound right above his heart" Dave said and all the kids gasped and started muttering.

"A spy!"

"Really?"

"How did he survive that bullet?"

"Above his heart! How did that happen?"

While Dave had just finished talking Alex used the distraction to crouch down and then swung his leg to Dave's hand and Dave yelled in pain and dropped the gun, Alex caught it and then pointed it at Dave's face.

"The game's over" Alex said coldly with a straight face.

"Goodbye" and then Alex pulled the trigger. A loud shot rang through the quiet classroom.

Just as Alex pulled the trigger the door burst open to reveal 4 SAS soldiers with guns. They saw a body fall to the ground with blood on it, more guards on the floor, a terrified class in the corner and a boy with a gun.

Wait a boy... not any boy...it was a blond haired kid... It was Cub!

Standing in the doorway was K-Unit.

"Cub?" Eagle said and as Alex heard his name, well his code name called he swung round to face K-Unit, the gun pointed at them.

"What the hell Cub!" Wolf yelled and Alex then lowered the gun to see four annoyed faces and one that looked like it was going to explode with anger.

"Great" Alex thought. "Just the people I want to see" he thought as well.

"K-Unit, Hey" Alex said to the 4 big SAS soldiers.

"Hey Cub, how you doing?" Eagle walked over to him and gave him a handshake pulled into a hug.

"I'm fine, not sure about Wolf" though, Alex glanced over and Wolf had a really-for-the-love-of-god-it's-you-again face plastered on.

"Cub, Hey!" Fox aka Ben Daniels said and came over beside him.

Snake also joined him and, "Wolf, ya coming over?" Alex said and then Wolf reluctantly came over and then said in a deep voice "Really Alex? SCORPIA turn up at your school and we have to watch your class!" He exclaimed.

"Finally you get it Wolf" Alex said mockingly and Wolf growled at him.

"Does you class know about you know what?" Eagle asked.

"Yes they know I'm a spy, he told them" Alex pointed to the dead form of Dave, EX-SCORPIA assassin.

"How do you know them Alex?" A girl asked.

"Cause I trained with them earlier this year" he replied.

"No way" a boy said.

"Well how do they know me then!" Alex replied.

Then all the kids quietened down after Alex said that.

"Alright you miserable brats, move your butts to the assembly hall" Wolf said. No one moved.

"NOW" he yelled again and this time everyone dashed to the door and headed for the assembly hall immediately.

"That includes you Cub" Eagle said.

So K-Unit and Alex were the last ones to get to the assembly hall and when they got there Alex slumped into one of the seats in the back of the hall beside Tom while K-Unit made their way to the stage.

The principal came onto the stage with the school secretary and took his place at the microphone.

"Could Alex Rider come up here please?" The principal asked.

Everyone's faces turned to Alex, he stood up and made his way to the stage while some kid yelled "druggie" and some people started laughing at Alex. Alex kept cool and calm walking to the stage, face not changing when he was insulted.

Alex looked over to the guy who insulted him and gave him a deathly glare and the boy flinched and sat down. Alex reached the stage and stood beside the principal waiting for him to speak.

"Alex some people are here for you, they're from MI6" the principal said again.

MI6.

Those bastards.

Not Blunt and Jones please don't be them.

Alex thought, then his face dropped as his true nightmare came alive, Blunt and Jones had come out from behind the curtain, the Head and Deputy Head of MI6.

"Not you again, Blunt and Jones" Alex complained. "I've had enough of being forced to go on missions, I want to be a normal 14 year old instead of being made to go on missions and nearly getting killed just to get rid of SCORPIA" Alex yelled at Blunt and Jones in front of all his classmates and K-Unit.

"Alex calm down" Eagle said.

"No" Alex yelled. "These goddamn people ruined my life. When my uncle died they forced me to work for MI6 or they would deport Jack, her visas expired. They have basically blackmailed me into working for them and doing missions" Alex indicated to Blunt and Jones. "While normal 14 year olds are out with their friends I'm forced to go to Italy, America etc and find a load of assassins and basically kill them or go under cover and find out what they are up to. I end up nearly getting killed sometimes. I've taken a bullet and when I just get out of hospital Blunt calls me up to the bank and sends me off on another mission straight away" Alex explained angrily.

"Hold on, you blackmailed Alex into working for you" Wolf walked over to Blunt and jabbed him in the chest "Thats low, even for you Blunt"

"Yes he did, I don't get paid, I've done 7 missions in one year and I never got any leave, it's just mission after mission" Alex grumbled keeping his eyes on Blunt and Jones.

"No work leave, not even a holiday off" Snake asked and Alex shook his head.

Then all 4 SAS soldiers were right beside Blunt and Jones complaining about Alex's missions, how he doesn't get holidays or paid.

The Sargent from the SAS camp at Brecon Beacons came into the assembly hall and walked onto the stage, K-Unit noticed the Sargent and immediately retreated back to their positions in which they were standing earlier. The class were watching K-Unit and Alex standing in a line and they all gave the Sargent a salute and stood there.

"Cub, hello again" the Sargent said shaking Alex's hand.

"Sir it's good to see you again" Alex said.

"K-Unit" the Sargent said and the soldiers stood down.

"As I may continue before I was interrupted" Blunt said.

"I am Alan Blunt, the Head of Military Intelligence Six and this is Mrs Jones, the Deputy Head of Military Intelligence Six. We are from MI6 and as you all know now that Alex here is a spy" Blunt motioned to Alex. "SCORPIA, a criminal organisation attacked your school earlier and were after Alex so you are now all in danger so which is why we have arranged for your class to go on a trip for 2 weeks" Blunt added.

"Oh no" Alex thought.

"Please don't be that godforsaken hellhole of a place" he also thought.

"We are sending your classmates and you Alex back to Brecon Beacons for 2 weeks to keep you safe from SCORPIA, K-Unit are going to be looking after everyone and training with you" Mrs Jones said to everyone while sucking on a peppermint.

Alex instantly groaned and K-Units jaws dropped.

K-Unit were not happy because they had to baby sit some snobby kids for 2 whole weeks, but they were ok about Cub coming back with them. But the good side of it is they could boss and yell at those kids so Wolf gave a smirk to Alex's class and they all groaned at him.

Alex was not happy.

He was going back to the place he trained earlier this year.

He was.

He was going back to Brecon Beacons, back to hell.

And that is the end of my first chapter for my first Alex Rider story! Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)

Check out my other stories please!?

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xx


	2. Back to Hell

At the school, everyone was still in the assembly hall and Alex was still pretty annoyed.

The Sargent spoke "I am the Sargent at Brecon Beacons so you will call me Sir. Understood?" there was a chorus of "yes, Sir".

"Good. Right this is K-Unit who will be training with you. Meet Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle" he indicated to each member.

"And this is Alex but you will address him as Sir or Cub when you are there" the Sargent said.

"Al- Cub is part of K-Unit so he will be helping to train you with K-Unit" the Sargent spoke correcting his mistake.

"Nice" Eagle said and gave Alex a high-five. The other unit members then smiled at Cub or gave him a handshake or a low-five.

"Welcome back to K-Unit Cub" Wolf was happy.

"Finally he's happy, it's always been Mr Moody" Ben whispered into Alex's ear and Alex burst out laughing. Wolf turned serious as demanded to know what was going on.

"Were you talking about me Cub" Wolf growled.

"No no we weren't" Alex kept a straight face in front of the tall SAS soldier.

"Where have you been since you came here 7 months ago?" Snake asked.

"Oh been to Greenfield's recently" Alex responded.

"Not that mission" Snake gasped in horror.

"I wasn't on it" Alex firmly responded.

"Good i didn't want to think that it was you running from that exploding dam" but as Fox said it Alex couldn't help a small grin creep up onto his face. They all noticed it.

"It was you wasn't it?" Fox asked Alex.

"You were the one that blew the dam up, right?"

"Yes I did it, they deserved it" Alex said and everyone even the kids, they were still in the hall watching Alex and the SAS soldiers, gasped or was in shock at Alex's dangerous stunt.

"Wait who deserved it?" Snake asked.

"SCORPIA. I blew up a SCORPIA base and yes they hid one of their bases in a dam before any of you ask" Alex said coldly.

"How did you do it" Eagle asked.

"Classified" Alex smirked.

"No fair I want to know" Eagle whined.

"Did you just whine?" Alex questioned the 6ft SAS soldier.

"No" Eagle grunted then put his soldier face on.

"Sure you didn't" Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Alright people you can leave now. A bus will come to the school here at 8 tonight and you will all be here" he addressed Alex's class.

"Cub, your stuff is packed already. You will come with us and K-Unit to Brecon Beacons in about half an hour. Any questions" the Sargent asked. The hall was silent. Nobody dared to speak.

"Good" he grunted and walked off the stage, K-Unit followed.

Alex turned to Blunt as the hall fell silent, everyone was listening.

"When I get back you better watch out Blunt. You know how bad I am so watch out" Alex turned and started walking off the stage.

"Really just how bad are you" Blunt questioned him and Alex froze in his tracks.

Alex spun round and appeared in front of Blunt in literally seconds, Alex was very fast due to his training. Alex smirked and punched Blunt full on right on the nose. He staggered back nose bleeding. Mrs Jones found a tissue and gave to to Blunt, and he put it on his bloody nose. He was furious at Alex.

"I can get even worse than that so don't annoy me. Your talking to one of MI6's best agents so don't mess with me" Alex growled and shot him a deathly glare.

Alex turned and started walking and he walked off stage and right out of the assembly hall only to be greeted by K-Unit in the corridor.

"What just happened?" Eagle questioned as usual.

"Oh nothing apart from giving Blunt a lesson" Alex smirked and Mrs Jones came through the door with a red faced Blunt still holding a tissue to his nose.

They glared at Alex as they passed and when the were out of ear shot Alex and the unit burst into laughter.

"Did you see their faces"

"I know!"

"Blunt's face was as red as a tomato!"

Alex and K-Unit calmed down before Wolf spoke again.

"What did you do to him Alex" he spoke calmly.

"Nothing I just gave him a lovely bloody nose from punching him in the face" Alex stressed.

"He was wondering how bad I could get so I showed him" Alex cooly said.

"You punched the Head of MI6 in the face. That is so cool" Eagle shrieked and started jumping up and down like a five year old toddler.

"Eagle your getting a bit too hyper. CALM DOWN" Wolf roared at Eagle and he cooled instantly.

"I agree that was cool" Snake slapped Alex on the back before saying "Let's go"

So K-Unit and Alex went back into the hall and fast walked over to the door at the stage of the hall where the Sargent was waiting for them. Alex's class were still in the hall so all eyes fell on them as they briskly walked to the big door.

"Ah finally let's go" the Sargent grunted and shoved the door open.

K-Unit and Alex said "Yes Sir" before following the Sargent. Everyone got into the black jeep.

"This is gonna be one hell of a journey" Fox muttered over the noise of the car and Wolf groaned too as he was sitting beside Eagle, the most childish member of K-Unit.

The journey to Brecon Beacons took 3 hours and as they got there, they were greeted by the security staff, security was tight around the camp, it was an SAS camp after all!

Everyone rolled their windows down and security recognised the Sargent and K-Unit but not Alex.

"Sir, K-Unit" a security man said and they nodded.

"Who are you" a man grunted at Alex.

"Do you not know who I am and I came here about 7 months ago" The guards shook their head.

"Have you heard of Alex Rider aka Cub?" Alex asked.

They nodded and one said "Yes, apparently he's really good and better than some of the soldiers here"

K-Unit growled at that comment, Cub was good but Wolf didn't think he was better than him, after all he was their Unit Leader.

"Do you know him?" another guard asked and Alex smirked.

"I'm Cub" Alex responded and the guards didn't believe him.

"The names Alex Rider or Cub" Alex cooly said to them.

"ID please" and Alex whipped out his card and showed it to the guards. They were honestly shocked and amazed.

"Welcome back Cub" one said and they were let through.

They got into the camp, it was a bumpy ride and the fact that Eagle was with them didn't help much, he kept being too excited and pestering Alex with questions so when the jeep stopped everyone apart from Eagle dashed to the door and leaped out. Eagle came out confused and then joined his unit.

"Report back here at 1600 hours to greet the Brookland kids" The Sargent said then left to his office.

K-Unit took Alex back to their cabin to show him around.

"Well welcome to the cabin" Fox said as Wolf shoved the door open and went to sit on his bed along with Snake and Eagle.

"Your sleeping there" Fox pointed to a bed beside the door that was also beside his.

"Ok" Alex simply responded and went over to his bed and unpacked his small case of things that had been brought with him.

"Wanna play cards till Alex's snobby class get here" Eagle waved a pack of cards in the air and Wolf snatched them out of his hand.

"Alright as long as you don't cheat" he glared at Fox.

"Hey I don't cheat your on" so they all sat down on the floor and played cards.

2 hours later...

"How do you two win every time you must be cheating" Wolf groaned as he, Eagle and Snake had lost every game and Fox had won 5 but Alex, well he managed to win 8 of the card games.

"You just got to learn to play cards better Wolf" Alex said and Wolf then shot him an angry glare. Alex turned round to check something and Wolf took his boot off and threw it at Alex.

What happened next amazed Wolf and the others. Alex wasn't looking and he stuck his hand out at the last minute and caught the boot.

"Wolf don't even think about it." he said and threw the boot back at Wolf. It hit him and Alex wasn't even looking where he was throwing the boot back.

"Ow" Wolf muttered and rubbed his arm. "How can you do that Cub?" he added.

"I was trained" Alex simply said turning round to face Wolf and his unit.

"By who?" Wolf asked.

"Classified" Alex responded.

"I said by who?" Wolf muttered.

"Still classified" Alex said.

"Oh shut up with the goddamn classified stuff, just tell us Cub" Wolf shouted.

"Ok, it was SCORPIA" Alex surrendered to Wolfs shouting.

"What the hell. SCORPIA trained you Cub" Wolf roared again.

"How on earth?" Snake asked.

"It was probably those bloody bastards back at MI6 wasn't it?" Fox asked.

"Yeah Fox you guessed right but I was sent to check out something in SCORPIA and I got trained there and look where it's got me now. Not in an SAS camp"

"But as MI6's top spy at aged 14" Eagle and Snake said in unison then stared at each other.

"Here's some reasons SCORPIA are after me" Alex started.

"I have pissed off them, embarrassed them on several occasions, blackmailed them, killed quite a few of their members, very important ones and the most important of all is that I'm on the top of SCORPIA'S most wanted list. I'm their biggest enemy and I'm only 14" he finished.

"Wow looks like SCORPIA really hate you Cub" Eagle grunted at him and Cub just nodded back.

They all went back to doing their own stuff and Alex glanced at his watch.

"Don't want to alarm you all but it's five to four. We're supposed to meet my snobby class in five minutes remember?" Alex told his unit.

Everyone instantly remembered and started dashing for their boots. Within 30 seconds the whole unit was out of their hut and running towards the entrance where they would meet the class.

3 minutes later of fast running K-Unit made it to the entrance area with a few minutes to spare. They smartened their uniform just in time for the Sargent to appear out of nowhere.

"Ah K-Unit you're here. The bus should be arriving now" just as the Sargent spoke the bus arrived and all the kids got off with their suitcases or small bags. The girls had more than one suitcase or small bags and the Sargent and the unit looked annoyed.

"Right, listen up" the silence came.

"You are here for protection so you will be learning various skills that you will need to use out in the world if you want to be safe and girls you do not need that many bags" the Sargent roared at the end and the girls looked embarrassed.

"K-Uniiiiiitt" the Sargent shouted from about 5 metres away from them. A "Yes Sir" and a salute came from all five of them.

"Escort these kids to their cabins then it's the mess hall at six as usual"

"Yes sir" came again.

"Dissmissed" the Sargent spoke and then walked off to his cabin.

"Right follow us and I'm Wolf, K-Units leader" Wolf bellowed at the kids and then K-Unit walked off and the kids almost had to run to catch them up.

There was various mutters and chatter. Lots of soldiers that they passed were staring at K-Unit and the Brookland kids. Eventually they reached the 2 cabins.

"Boys here" Snake pointed to the boys one.

"And girls over here" Eagle pointed to the girls cabin.

"You will get up at five-thirty every morning and breakfast is at five-forty-five"

"Dinner at six o'clock in the mess hall and if you don't know where that is oh sorry you don't know where it is" Fox joked.

"I do" a voice came from the class.

"Step forward Tom" Cub spoke.

Reluctantly Tom stepped forward and was faced by Cub.

"Alex oops, Cub it's down that way then you take a left turn, keep walking then you pass barrack 15 then take a right turn and it's straight down there" Tom spoke.

"He's right" Snake said.

"How do you know that?" Wolf spoke angry.

Tom said nothing but pointed to Alex.

"Right Cub told you about here didn't he" Eagle said and Tom and Cub nodded.

"Up until today, Tom was the only one at my school who knew that I was a spy. I told him and he's kept it secret ever since I told him. Before you ask Tom doesn't know every single detail of me being a spy for MI6 and that's how he knows about the camp because I told him where it was back at school. He's been my closest friend for ages and I trust him" Alex spoke softly and finished.

There was a silence for a few seconds until Fox cut it.

"Right kiddies off to your barracks and if you're late you miss dinner. Simple as that. Tom here can be your sat nav" Fox again said and slapped Tom in the back. All of Cub's class went to their barracks.

So K-Unit went back to their cabin but they had a plan waiting to be used...

Oohhh What is K-Unit going to do? How will Alex/Cub get on in K-Unit? Please REVIEW and then the next chapter will come soon! Sorry if it's late I'm on holiday abroad so I won't have as much time to post and write stories but when I get back home I will!

- Hint: Review and the chapter will come shortly! :) -

MIHighandAlexRider4eva xxx :D


End file.
